


Little do you know?

by JaliceCookie



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love, Womanpower, sickbay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: AU - "Little do you know, how much it broke my heart, to see you here at sickbay?" - Michael has to cope with the Consequences of a lost Opportunity and so she fears about the Love of someone special. (Michael Burnham x Annika Hansen)
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Seven of Nine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Little do you know?

**Little do you know?**

"She is in the best hands Michael - you should really try to get some sleep. Go to your Quarters and rest. I will keep a watchful eye on Annika"

Michael felt how Hugh put his hand gently on her shoulder, trying to get her to leave Sickbay. It was Michael's fault that Annika ended up here in the first Place.

The allegations kept her awake at night, when she wasn't sitting by the side of her roommate's bed. If she had been a little more careful on the field Mission, the Blonde wouldn't be here now. With serious Injuries and in a Coma. It was her own fault and she should have said no to the Mission from the Start.

"I promised her to be with her when she wakes up. I can't let Annika down or leave her side", Michael said stubbornly. She didn't want to leave the Woman alone, for whom she had such strong feelings, but had not yet confessed rhis Feelings to Annika. Even if Logic made it clear to her , that Annika was really in the best hands with a Doctor as talented as Hugh was - her heart didn´t want to leave Sickbay or Anniaks Side right now.

",,,,and you will Michael - I'll let you know immediately, if something changes about Annika's Condition," said Hugh reassuringly and Michael just shook her head stubbornly. She had promised Annika keep her safe during that Mission and now she was at Sickbay, lying motionless on one of the Beds and her eyes were closed. How could she leave her Friends side when Annika needed her to wake up?

"Sometimes you are just as stubborn as Paul. I will not let you go back here, until you have had a rest at least a few Hours Michael" the Doctor replied with a stern look that would not tolerate any discussion.

So Michael sighed once, got up from the chair with a heavy heart, squeezed Annika's cool hand again before she left Sickbay to go to her Quarters.

*******

Annika and Michael met during their Time on the USS Shenzhou. Annika finished her Training as a science Officer and was transformed to the Ship. The first time things didn’t go well between the two Women, and their two stubborn heads had clashed more often , than they would like it.

But when they finally settled their differences and started a Friendship, both Woman becomethe right and left hands of Captain Georgiou. But things changed fast, when Annika was transferred to another Ship, at the request of her Parents, who were active as researchers about the Klingons and they needed their Daugthers Help. It had been a short and painful farewell, as the Friendship between Annika and Michael had grown stronger over the years they worked together on the Shenzhou.

Michael hadn't heard from Annika for a long Time, the Contact was getting weaker and weaker and it was sheer Luck, that she finally met the pretty blonde with the fascinating blue eyes on the USS Discovery, on which Annika had been working for 2 Years.

The two friends had fallen around each other's Arms and had spent ages talking about what happend to them in apst fews Year in the Cafeteria.

Both had suffered losses, Michael had not been able to save their former Captain at the Time and Annika's Parents were killed by the Klingons, along with the ship during an unauthorized Expedition to the Klingon Empire. Annika herself had been able to escape - but that doesen´t mean her Scars at her Soul are getting better right now. Grief was something scary and it could drown you down.

It hadn't lasted a Week before the strong Friendship between the two women was back and again Michael felt her feelings get stronger, even with the smallest things when Annika accidentally touched her Hand to get to the closet or to hand her a PADD . Even the sheer presence of the Woman who had lost so much and was still so strong made Michael's heart beat faster.

But love ... was complicated and because of her relationship with Ash Tyler back than, Michael was afraid of rejection. With fear that Annika would look at her differently or ignore her, because the dark-haired woman did not know how the blonde would react or if she had the same feelings for her. Maybe Annika wasn´t interested in Girls - who know?

How could she please fall asleep with all those Thoughts running wild in her head? Hugh had an easy way of talking, after all, it was not like the Doctor and the person he loved was in a Coma. If Hugh would return from his shift to his and Pauls Quarters, his Boyfriend would be there - alive and happy to seem him. 

Sighing heavily, Michael lay down in her Bed and tried to fall asleep. If Annika should wake up from her state, Michael would finally take anheart and confess everything to the Woman - before she never got the chance again.

*******

"Michael? Michael are you awake?"

Sylvia Tilly's Voice sounded very distant for a Moment, and if Michael hadn't recently been overtaken by restful Sleep, she would not have responded. However, when she thought she saw the unmistakable red hair of the young woman, she opened her eyes completely and straightened up in her bed.

"Tilly - what are you doing here?", Michael wanted to know confused and then Sylvia explained to her, that Hugh had tried to reach over her communicator several times, but there was no answer. She was then sent to look and to convey the message that Annika is doing better.

From that Point there was no stopping Michael, she had the luck to fallen asleep in Uniform and stormed out of the Quarters seconds later. Annika was getting better and maybe she would have the Chance to by ber side, when she wakes up.

*******

She caught her breath for a Moment when Michael finally reached Sickbay and approached the Bed , where Annika was sitting right now. The blonde looked so weak and Michael immediately took the woman's hands carefully in hers.

  
"Annika - I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go on the Mission and ....", before Michael could continue speaking, Annika interrupted her with a skeptical look.

  
"Not let me go on the Mission? Michael, we both know that something like that would have no Purpose...we are so stubborn that nothing could stop us and...", Annika replied and she wanted to say something else, but was interrupted to breath heavly. Michael could see how difficult it was for the blonde and her own heart almost broke at the sight of how much pain was reflected in Annika's face.

"Do you actually know how much it breaks my Heart, to see you here at Sickbay ? I could have lost you Annika", Michael said now and unconsciously tears formed in her Eyes.

  
"It wasn't that dramatic either - after all, we kicked the Klingons Ass, didn't we?", Annika joked now and paused when she noticed the tears in Michael's eyes and there were certainly no tears of joy.

  
"You don't have to cry Michael, in a few days, thanks to Dr.Culber's help, I'll be the back on Duty again", Annika tried to build up her Friend, but Michael gently touched the Womans hands again and finally managed to confess something to her - what she had been dragging around with her for weeks...no for Years.

"I didn't cry because I'm worried about your recovery Annika.... I was terrified of losing you - because....because I love you so much Annika..... You are the strongest and most wonderful Woman I know and I couldn't deal with lose some again.... for whom my feelings are so strong....I love you on a way, it hurts to see you in so much pain..."

Annika gently wiped the tears, that were running over Michael's cheeks away and her blue eyes began to sparkle full of love. She has felt the same way about Michael for a while, but hasn't told her about it.

  
"Your worries are not logical Michael Burnham - I love you as much as you love me, and there is no place in this Galaxy, where i didn´t want you to be by my side. You´re my better half - and i will never push you away...silly stubborn Vulcan Lady", said Annika affectionately.

Then the Blonde leaned forward, put her hand on Michael's cheek and kissed her on the Lips.

Time seemed to stand still for both Women during that Kiss.

Nothing was important anymore and Michael was happy to finally have be honest with Annika.

So she no longer had to worry about having missed another chance and the fear of unrequited love from her Friend.

And with full affection and relief, Michael replied Annikas Kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
